His Life!
by Katie-Bell321
Summary: Sirius black is a normal fifteen year old wizard! he has 3 best friends..James, Remus, and Peter.... but one of them he feels is drifting away!
1. The Begining

Sirius Black was a normal 15 year old boy. Well not exactly normal because after all, he was a wizard. He was sitting in the detention room with his best friend James Potter when Professor McGonagall said they may leave.  
  
Waiting Just outside the door for them were his two other best friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They all had been best friends since there very first year at Hogwarts. They were all quite popular. well all except for Peter. They always had girls admiring them and Sirius always had a girlfriend at one point or another. James although wanted to save himself for the beautiful Lily Evans. She had no interest in him and usually tried to stay away from him. But some were in her heart she knew that she liked James a lot.  
Sirius on the other hand had a girlfriend named Adrianna Martinez. She was a pretty Ravenclaw with long honey brown hair that she usually kept up. She was tan slightly skinny and had beautiful light brown eyes. Sirius liked her a lot! He on the other hand was muscular tan had shaggy black hair and a nice face.  
When on summer holiday he usually had to go home. unless he could stay at James's house. He hated being home because he was always known as the 'disgrace' of the family. His brother on the other hand was loved and adored by his parents.  
On the way back to the common room they walked past Severus Snape.  
"Look it is Snivellus!" Sirius was usually the first to get on Snape's case.  
"What a grease ball. u do know that they have invented shampoo and conditioner don't you. wait of course you haven't because you have never taken a shower!" said James. All started to laugh but Peter.  
"YOU GUYS JUST WAIT!" shouted Snape running off in a hurry.  
"WAIT FOR WHAT? FOR YOU TO SCRUP OR FACES WITH YOUR GREASY HAIR?" Sirius yelled back.  
"You know you guys really need to lay off him." Said a voice from behind. It was Lily Evans. James quickly ruffled up his hair and went up to her.  
"Ermm hey Evans how you doin?" he asked his ears turning red  
"I don't have time to talk to you. bye." She said her cheeks turning red to.  
James quite disappointed that he did not get a chance to ask her out was now scowling at the floor.  
"Why won't she just talk to me?" he asked his friends.  
"I don't know maybe it has something to do with Snivelly or something?" suggested Remus.  
"Girls." said Sirius, "No one understands them."  
"I know right!" said James.  
Right then is when Sirius noticed that Peter had not talked in awhile.  
"What's wrong with you Wormtail?" asked Sirius.  
"Nothing you guys would be interested in," he said then mumbled, "Just Malfoy."  
"WHAT!" said James.  
"Damn it had the prat been messing with you again?" asked Sirius.  
"No no no you font understand. he has not done anything to me, he just asked me something that I am thinking about." Said Peter.  
"And what is that?" the all said together.  
"Nothing just forget about it."  
"Ermm ok what ever." Said James.  
At that precise moment Adrianna walked up behind Sirius putting her hands over his eyes.  
"Guess who!" she said trying to disguise her voice.  
He didn't need to guess. He turned around and picked her up in a hug then gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey babe!" he said smiling.  
"Where were you? I have been looking for you since 3:30!" she said.  
"Sorry, had detention." He said.  
"Oh my gosh what did you do this time?" she asked laughing.  
"In potions we put a dungbomb in Snivelly's cauldron." He said laughing remembering the moment once again.  
"Well yeah meet me at dinner at 5:00 because I have to talk to you." She said trying to sound casual.  
"Ermm sure." He said as she started to walk away.  
"That does not sound too good at all." Said James. 


	2. The big Breakup!

A/N hey I am really happy that u all like my ff! i will be posting more chapters but I do still want more reviews plz! Lol! I hope that u like this chapter!  
  
Sirius still very confused as to why his girlfriend had to talk too him. He had a lot of things going on in his mind. did she want to break up with him. did she want to invite him to something. did she just want to talk to him? All of these things were just racing through his head! "Ermm you wanted to talk to me?" he said looking at her solemnly. "I just wanted to tell you that errr. its umm.. Over." She said looking at him as though she felt guilty, but he knew better. He had been dumped before he was not that dumb. "So it's over and done with? Like were never going to go out again?" he started laughing a lot. "Sirius I really don't think that this is a laughing matter!" she said looking startled at his reaction. She looked close to tears. she didn't think that he would be this happy about it. He looked at her and saw that she was close to tears. "Listen Adrianna I am sorry that I laughed.. I know that it is not funny. it is just that I have been dumped before and I am kind of used to it now." He said with a smile on his face. "Sure whatever you say. just tell me, how long have you wanted to break up?" she asked looking even sadder than before. "I didn't but I kind of suspected it when you said that you wanted to talk, it was kind of a give away. But anyways. I am going to go, talk to you later." He said giving her one last kiss. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Peter had just been having another talk with Malfoy. He kept on pestering him to become one on the dark side. Peter wanted to because Malfoy and all of them treated him so much better than James and Sirius and Remus. Well not exactly but they at least acknowledged his existence. Malfoy also wanted to try to be friends. Well that was hard to believe but he did. "So Pettigrew would you like to or not?" asked Malfoy wanting an answer soon. "I-I-I'm still deciding." Said Peter weakly. "Well hurry up we haven't got all century!" said Malfoy walking away angrily. Sirius had just appeared at the end of the hall laughing until he saw that Peter was talking to Malfoy. "What in the bloody hell did he want?" asked Sirius. "Nothing j-j-just nothing." Said Peter he was now getting very nervous. "That was not nothing Peter just tell me now before I fetch James and tell him that you have been talking to Lucius." Said Sirius knowing that James would stop talking to Peter immediately. "He just needed help with ummm. Transfiguration. And I told him. errr What would I know about it? I am dumb." He said making a quick excuse. "Ermm ok what ever." He said and walked off.  
  
A/N yeah that was kind of a short chapter but I hope that u liked it! 


	3. Sirius Gone Gulliable

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been really super busy! As Sirius was walking down the corridor he heard all the girls giggling as they walked past him. They were muttering a pointing to him when they thought that he wasn't looking or listening about how he was single again. He thought to himself `Jeez word travels fast I have only been single for an hour`. "Umm Sirius did you and Adrianna break up or something?" asked James looking at all the girls passing by. "Yeah didn't you know.? I thought that I told you already knew?" he said looking at a hurt James. "Ermm no." he said. "Sorry I thought I told u I got so worked up when I saw Wormtail talking to.. never mind." He said when Wormtail gave him a worried gaze. "Talking to who?" asked Remus suspiciously. "Erm no one never mind it really isn't important is it?" said Peter looking nervous and getting paler by the second. Peter was now glaring at Sirius. `He is going to blow my cover` he thought to himself. Sirius felt bad but he didn't see why it mattered so much, he was only telling Lucius no and that means he stood up for himself for once, or is there more to it? "Who do you fancy now your single?" asked James looking at Sirius looking at all the girls passing by smirking at them. "Melissa Chang, but I really don't think that she likes me, someone told me she thinks that I am conceited." He said screwing up his face. he didn't even know what conceited meant?' Remus looked at Sirius, he knew that Melissa Chang thought nothing of the sort about him she was always looking at Sirius in Herbology and wouldn't take her eyes off him for minuets. "I really doubt that, who is the one that told you that?" asked Remus who was laughing a lot. "Adrianna." He said thinking it over. "DUH!!!!!" said James looking at him now on the floor laughing. "She was saying that cause she was jealous!" said Remus wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. Sirius realized that Peter was the only one not laughing and also realized that his complexion was rather pale. As they turned a corner Peter seemed to have disappeared right under their noses but no one seemed to notice but Sirius who didn't want to even mention it. Peter was pulled back by Lucius. His face sullen with anger he pushed peter hard into the wall. "I need an answer very soon Pettigrew the dark lord cant wait any longer." "Ok Lucius I shall make my decision soon." 


	4. Peter, drifting away never!

A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't written in awhile, school has been tying me up really bad, no time for n e thing! As Sirius was doing his transfiguration homework, Remus sat in the corner, reading, as usual. His complexion was rather pale.  
"Hey Remus, is it close to a full moon or something?" whispered Sirius when the coast was clear.  
"Ahh yes, can you tell that badly?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
"No you just look rather pale, shall I go tell the others?" he asked.  
"Only if u wish to, it's not full moon till next week, and its not like you have to, I could do it."  
"Well seeing as I have nothing to do, I will go and do it, I am completely bored." Said Sirius getting up and walking toward the portrait hole to look for the others.  
He knew exactly were he could find James, outside on the grounds sitting by the lake, dreaming about lily as usual. He went outside to the lake, and sat down next to James. James didn't seem to notice that Sirius was there, Sirius decided to have some fun. He put his wand to his throat and murmured the voice changing charm, he now sounded like Lily. He went behind James and put his hands over James' eyes.  
"Guess who?" he said in Lily's voice, he giggled.  
James turned around, looked at Sirius, and was immediately humiliated, because he actually thought it was Lily. Sirius burst out laughing.  
"What do u want you wart?" asked James, cheeks flaming red.  
Sirius lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"It will be a full moon in a week, fun time is close!"  
James started day dreaming again, this time, Sirius could tell, about the last time it was a full moon, he smiled faintly.  
"Than don't you think that we should go and practice?" asked James, the smile on his face growing wider by the minuet.  
"To the empty classroom! Wait, don't you think we should go find Peter?"  
"Ermm, he'll just slow us down. I mean we already mastered ours, but I mean, he still needs our help, cant we just go once without him?" asked James. "I guess, but it still doesn't feel like the right thing to do."  
"Ok let's go then." Said James.  
They went back to the boys dormitories to look for James' invisibility cloak. They found it and went off to the empty History of Magic classroom. There they practiced for a few hours. They were having fun until they heard footsteps coming along the corridor; they got under the invisibility cloak just in time to see, Lucius Malfoy, with a struggling Peter hanging from his arms.  
"Ok Pettigrew, this is your last chance, I need an answer by tomorrow, if not you shall never have this chance again, and you will be given a memory jinx, think about it Peter, it's a good choice to say yes." Lucius had said his final word, and left.  
Sirius could tell by the look on James' face that he was furious. When Lucius was gone, Peter sat there catching his breath, James got out from under the invisibility cloak, stood right in front of Peter, and simply said, "I'm disgusted!" and left. Sirius also got out from under the invisibility cloak walked over to Peter, and sat down.  
"That right there, didn't look like he was asking you for transfiguration homework. Now are you going to tell me what he really wants, or are you going to lie to me again, because let me tell you Peter, it isn't fun keeping something from your own friends, and it already looks like James it furious with you. now is he really asking you for help on your homework, or is there more?" he said ending his speech.  
"Sirius, let me say one thing, ITS NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!" Peter shouted and ran from the room, leaving a startled Sirius behind.  
Sirius had always been friendly to Peter, but now, he felt that Peter was drifting away from them all, and that really upset Sirius, maybe everyone was right when they said at this age, your friends do drift apart from you, and that scared Sirius. He walked back to the common room under the invisibility cloak, pondering this very fact. Before he knew it he was at the portrait whole.  
He said the password, "Holy Hippogriff," and walked in the common room.  
  
A/N I hope that u liked this chapter, it's been my first one in quite a bit. Oh yeah and I would just like to say that I don't own any of these characters, except the ones that u haven't seen in the HP series. 


	5. Mellissa Chang

Sirius walked into the common room, he found James sitting in the far corner table, still looking very angry. Sirius went to go sit by him. James looked up and said, "Why didn't he just tell us?" Sirius told him what Lucius wanted, but even James had a hard time believing that, just as Sirius had a hard time believing it. Sirius told James what happened after he left. That made him angrier at Peter.  
"How COULD he, I mean! Common, he knows that Malfoy is our enemy, how could he? Why would he? We have always been there for him, why would he do this to us???"  
"Well I don't know but it is not as if we can confront him about it, he is already mad at me." Said Sirius, "I think that we should just talk to him, not ask him about it, just ask why Lucius and not us, right?"  
"Sure, but I am to mad at him to do it tonight, tomorrow." As he said this James walked off to bed. Sirius was alone in the common room. He started to think, ` I wonder what I could do, to not let him go.... `. He left and went up to bed.  
|×|*~*|×|The next day|×|*~*|×|  
While eating breakfast at the great hall, he spotted Melissa Chang. She was looking at him. This was his chance, he knew it. He walked up to her, and sat down next to her. She looked at him smiled and said, "May I help you?" Since the Gryffindor table was only one away from the Hufflepuff table James and Remus heard and automatically started laughing. Sirius blushed.  
"Ermm I was wondering if you wanted to erm, go to Hogsmeade with me, on Valentines Day?" By then he was crimson red.  
Melissa blushed a little bit to. She had liked him for sometime, and she didn't know that he liked her to. This was quite strange, but even so...  
"Sure! I would love to!" she said.  
Sirius smiled and walked to the Gryffindor table. James and Remus smiled at him.  
Peter came into the Great Hall, looked at Sirius, Remus, and James, he wanted to talk to them, but he was afraid to. He had blown up on Sirius and now Sirius was probably terribly mad at him. He walked out of the hall and walked back to the common room.  
Sirius saw Peter, but decided not to chase after him. He looked at James who was staring at Lily yet again and day dreaming, she looked at him, rolled her eyes and smiled.  
After they broke James of his little fantasy, the got up and walked to the common room to get ready for there first lesson of the day, Potions with Dumbledore. This was Sirius's favorite subject; it was when he could terrorize old Snivelly. He didn't even get tired of the detentions. He walked in, and of course the got right to work.  
  
"Ok class, today, in preparation to your owls, we are going to be making Veritaserum, it is a potion that makes u tell the truth, one little drop could make you tell all your deepest darkest secrets if I asked you to." he said with a grin on his dace, with all the horrified looks he was getting he said, "I'm kidding I'm Kidding, now get to work! Ingredients the board."  
Sirius went to the cupboard to get all his ingredients. When he got his ingredients, he got out a firework and put it into Snape's cauldron, when Severus got back to his cauldron, it exploded right in his face, Sirius looked up looking puzzled, there was no way that they would figure out it was him this time! Because the firework disintegrates after it is exploded. James started laughing loudly, Remus smiled but didn't laugh. Dumbledore looked at James and said, "You will have detention after dinner, I think that half an hour should do."  
"But sir, it wasn't me! Why do I always get the blame!" James said furiously.  
"Hmm well seeing as how I made some Veritaserum myself lets see if you are lying." Said Dumbledore, a grin on his face, "Don't worry, it wares off after a minuet, well one drop does."  
"T'ss fine with me!" he said walking to the front of the room.  
Dumbledore gave him a drop, he waited about 30 secs. Cause Snape was whining about how he had to make it again, Dumbledore had to tell him to wait a moment.  
"Did you do this to Severus James?" he asked. James waited a moment to reply, then said, "No!" Dumbledore now knew that he was telling the truth, but what he didn't know what that the Veritaserum had worn off.  
"Do you know who did?"  
"No sir, I don't!"  
With that Dumbledore let him back to his cauldron, James gave a wink to Sirius, and started on his work again. The gave a glance over to Peter, as usual he was struggling with his potion. When Sirius, James, and Remus were done, they went over to talk to him. They wanted to be careful, because they didn't want Peter to be mad at them even more.  
"Listen, Peter, we just want to know, I mean, we feel like you have been, drifting from us, and I want to know, are we still friends or not, cause if you cant tell us what is going on between you and Malfoy, then, I don't know." Said Sirius.  
"Sirius, some things are made to be kept to yourself, I assure you, what is going on between me and Lucius is not something that will jeopardize our friendship!" said Peter calmly.  
All the friends smiled, and when the class was over walked out of the room smiling!  
  
A/N Ok I have been sick, so I have had some extra time to write these chapters! I hope you like this one, it is a bit longer than any of the ones I have written so far, but I am not sure that it is that good, please review! 


End file.
